


GamKar Supernatural Humanstuck Fanfiction

by BaleighMakara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Humanstuck, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaleighMakara/pseuds/BaleighMakara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GamKar fanfiction that will blow you away! Humanstuck with much smut and an interesting plotline. There will be a sequel as well! Gamzee is a ghost and Karkat human.<br/>[[in-progress]]<br/>Characters to be involved: John Egbert, Karkat, Gamzee, and Dave in the sequel. Some characters may be added, not quite sure.</p><p>I look forward to it and so should you!</p><p>Chapter 2 coming soon. Already in progress!</p><p>Happy reading everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> It shouldn't take long for me to post so keep in touch!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sells Karkat a house. This is his first night. Gamzee's a ghost. I'm not good at summaries sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Here we go!  
> Sorry if the format is odd. We did this via text so I had to edit it just a bit to make it kinda work.

“Here it is!” John bounces enthusiastically and pokes Karkat as they step inside.

“Um, okay…” Karkat rubbed the irritated flesh from where John had poked him. As he looked around he realized he actually really liked the house. It wasn’t just perfect. It also had this feeling about it that drew him in. It was actually really intense. He shivered, although not in an entirely unpleasant way.

“Okay so this is the living room. The thingy we’re standing in. To your right past the couches is the entryway to the kitchen. Straight in front of us leads to a hallway with a bathroom and the stairs. Upstairs there are three bedrooms and the master has a built in bathroom!” John smiles his stupid dorky smile and asks “Do you like it?”

Karkat was smiling serenely as he looked around. John’s question startled him out of his daze and he coughed. He was embarrassed that he had shone such an emotion. “Yeah, it’s fine.” He said gruffly.  
“Yay! Oh and now that you like it I can tell you a ghost story!” He giggles and drags Karkat to the couches.

“O…kay…” Karkat tentatively lets John drag him.

“Okay! So the old people around here…they say there was once this gang that lurked around this house. They were called…’Juggalos’” John makes a scared face. “And one of the juggalos lived HERE. They say he died here but nobody really knows.” He puts on a depressed face before his dorky smile returned.

“That was a lame ass story” Karkat rolls his eyes.

“Oh! And they say that his ghost still floats around the halls! But be careful Karkat…Ghosts can be mean.”

“Pfft yeah right. Like I believe in some ghost.” Karkat shakes off the idea with mild interest in such things.

“Karkat!” John yells exasperated. “Fine well have fun! Here are your forms. John smiles again and walks out. For a heterosexual guy he sure walks like a girl. 

Karkat grabbed the forms and watched John leave. Please, that boy was totally gay. Then he decided to ncheck out the new house. After exploring all the rooms but one, he went to his final destination. His new bedroom. When he got there after a quick curiosity check, he flopped on his new bed and sprawled out, exhausted.

Gamzee was chillin in the air conditioning vents where it was nice and cool. He heard some talking downstairs and was curious. He goes downstairs but the front door just shut so he assumed that visitors had left. He shrugged internally and floated back up. When he heard a noise in the master bedroom he made his way to it and noticed a boy flopped on his bed.

Karkat gradually fell asleep

Gamzee noticed the boy’s breathing get heavier. So he makes his way to go rest on the bed to get a better look at his new roomie. Turns out he was an adorably hot motherfucker. He had pale pink cheeks and short soft dark hair. He had a sweet relaxed face when he sleeps. He was short as well, with curves like a 14 year old girl apparently.

 ********************************************************************

Inside Karkat’s dream he was sitting on a bed. It was somewhat familiar and very comfy. He looked behind him and noticed an attractive figure laying on his bed.

Considering the new roomie had just fell asleep, Gamzee slips down and lies inside the roomie’s body. He dove into the boys mind and therefore his dreams  
“Wh-Who are you?” Karkat asked the strange attractive man.

“More important thing here is who are YOU, motherfucker.” The attractive nameless figure responds smiling.

“I-I…I um…” Karkat looked away and blushed. Why was he doing that? He wasn’t some hormonal teenage girl! “I’m Karkat…” He then gathered up all his inner angry douche and balled his fists. He looked the stranger in the eye “now answer my question! Who are you? And what are you doing in my room!?”

“Name’s Gamzee motherfuckin Makara. And this right here is my room. Notice the walls and bed and stuff? ” Gamzee smiled and readjusts to sit cross-legged.

Gamzee…ok that was kind of a nice name. And it definitely did not make his hear beat faster when he thought about it. Not at all. “What are you talking about? This is my room fuckass, I think I would know.”

“Look again bro. Your blankets are motherfuckin grey right? Mines purple bro.” Gamzee readjusts again laying on his side with his hand propping his head up facing Karkat.

“But I just moved so I have yet to change the sheets.” Karkat had a strange pouty look on his face.

“Mmhm ok. Well that’s gonna give you something to think about later.” Gamzee mumbles to himself. “Why’dya move Kar?” he asks.

Karkat shrugged. “My dad died when I was little, my mom has recently been admitted to a mental hospital with no sign of her getting out any time soon. Instead of placing me with some asshat family for two years I filled out some forma and got permission to live on my own. Since my mom and I have always lived in a dank little apartment I wanted a place of my own to have.”

“Man that sucks bro. My mom must’a died or left when I was real tiny. My old man was never really around much and just sent me money for food and stuff whenever. He paid the bills for me. I kinda raised myself in a big house.” Gamzee still seems strangely happy even though that was a terribly sad story.

“How old are you? You make it sound like that’s no longer the case.” Karkat was confused. Gamzee couldn’t be much older than him but he made it sound like he was on his own now.

“Hmm… that’s a great question… I suppose the boy you see in front of you is 19 years old.” Gamzee says chuckling a bit.

“’The boy I see’ what the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Karkat almost yelled.

“You would really like to all up and know wouldn’t you?” Gamzee says lowly with a smirk on his face.

Karkat’s breath hitched. Goddamnit why did this guy have to be so fucking attractive? “Well yeah, of course I do!”

“Until we meet again motherfucker.” Gamzee winked and faded from Karkat’s dream.

“Wait!” but it was already too late. Gamzee was already gone. “God damn it!”

Karkat woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--my co-author and I bantering back and forth between scenes This fits in where the line of asterisks is--
> 
> **Curves like a 14 year old girl my ass Karkat would say if he could participate in this hypothetical conversation.  
> Fine, fifteen. Gamzee would retort if this was a thing that was happening which it isn’t.  
> What am I a woman now? Why can’t I have curves like a sixteen year old fit attractive male huh? Karkat would ask in a shout like manner if hypothetical conversations could have shouting.  
> Because you’re the obvious uke and if the co-authors were to give you boobs nobody would ask motherfucking questions. Gamzee would lazily retort back.  
> You’re a ghost. Nobody is going to ask questions about our relationship anyways, Karkat would point out if this was a real conversation and if they were actually together at this point. Which neither is true.  
> Gamzee decides he’s done with this bullshit and the co-author that isn’t Baleigh should move the plot along! :o)  
> The co-author that isn’t Baleigh decided to do just that after hypothetical Karkat had hypothetical makeouts with hypothetical Gamzee. Now to continue real plot said non-Baleigh co-author.**


	2. Intro

Coming soon thanks to my moirail and me, is a new GamKar fanfiction that will blow you away! Humanstuck with much smut and an interesting plotline. There will be a sequel as well! Gamzee is a ghost and Karkat human.

Characters to be involved: John Egbert, Karkat, Gamzee, and Dave in the sequel. Some characters may be added, not quite sure.

I look forward to it and so should you!

Chapter 1 should be out within the next few days or so. 2 weeks AT MOST! I expect to have it soon!

Happy reading everyone!


End file.
